Dark Warriors Of The Earth
by SeaStorm
Summary: Mirai Trunks is forced to travel back in time once again to warn Goku and the others about a new danger. What happens when the danger finds it's way through times? And what happens when Trunks has to deal with old enimes? Re-Posted
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: We do not own DragonBall Z; all that you read in this fic is just figments of our imagination.  
  
Bulma checked all the machines she was working with. She smiled slightly at her brilliance. If their friends were dead, and there were no dragonballs to wish them back, she would just design exact copies of them.  
  
"It'll be great to see Goku and the others again. it's been way too long." She smiled thinking of the reunion. A small bell rang signaling that it was time for lunch. "Come to think of it, I am kind of hungry." She smiled and got up to get something to eat. Suddenly an alarm began to ring. She spun around to see a red light was blinking on and off. "Oh crap, what now?" Bulma ran over to the controls as quickly as she possibly could and began franticly search for what the problem was." Damn it, what the hell is wrong with this thing?!" Bulma was still searching for the problem when she heard a cracking noise beside her, she turned her head to see that one of a tanks holding a replica of Goku was about to burst. Bulma desperately looked around for a place to take cover from the oncoming explosion, but with no luck and then at that moment the tank burst. Water was spraying everywhere, and Bulma was hit full force with the worst of it. She went flying backwards into a wall. She groaned and looked up to see Goku standing and staring at her. "Son-kun it's you!" exclaimed Bulma but to her surprise Goku just stood there staring at her. "Goku are you alright?" Bulma asked, but still no reply. Then Goku's arm started to move, and a smile swept over Bulma's face as she thought `he's gonna help me up, now this is the Goku I know`. But his hand didn't stop it keep going until it reached her face and then his palm flattened out right in front of her face. "Goku what are you doing?" Bulma asked in the utmost of worry. Then a small smirk crept onto Goku's face and a small amount of ki started to build in the palm of his hand. Then in that instant he let it go and there was a blinding flash of light and when all the dust had settled Bulma was no more. Goku looked down at the orange gi he was wearing and cringed at the sight of it. He looked around for something else to wear; and spotted a shelf with numerous pairs of black Saiyan armor that he immediately knew must have been intended for Vegeta. Goku grabbed one of the uniforms and changed into it. Then looked at the other tanks with replica's which held Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Teinshinhan, and Akai. Then in a soft but harsh tone he said, " I think its time, the rest of you joined me" He smirked and raised his hand slowly. He then sent out seven small blasts each were not very powerful, but they all managed to break the tanks containing the clones. At the same time each of them opened their eyes slowly. Water poured quickly out of the tanks covering the floor. Akai groaned disgustedly tugging at the red gi that she was wearing. Goku simply smirked and passed out the black Saiyan armor. Yamcha started to take off his shirt, causing Akai's eyes to widen, and she got up to leave. The men were changed and waiting for Akai when there was the sound of footsteps drawing nearer. Vegeta stood and looked towards the door as a young man with lavender hair rushed in. The man stopped and stared. "Wh- what the?" he stammered. Vegeta smirked and stood, as did the others. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He said in a mocking voice. The man looked at him confused, when suddenly Vegeta charged at him. Vegeta began throwing repetitive punches at the man, who blocked most of them. "What's going on?!" The man yelled as he blocked a kick that Vegeta had sent straight for his head. "Why should we? You'll be dead before you have time to care." Akai said in a calm yet cruel tone. "Huh?" Trunks turned to see Akai had appeared behind him. He was distracted long enough for Vegeta to land a painfully hard kick to his side. He groaned loudly and Akai grabbed his arm and threw him up to the upper level of Capsule Corp. Trunks moaned and got to his feet. Akai soon flew through the floor and punched him through the wall. Trunks landed outside and slide for a while. He looked up to see the word 'Hope' just above him, just his luck, he had landed right under his time machine! He groaned and struggled to his feet, one hand clutching his side, the other reached up to the time machine. Akai was coming at him fast, he'd have to do this quickly. He pulled himself up into the machine and set the timings. Akai was practically on him. The machine began to rise into the air and glow. He sighed as he began to travel into the past once again.  
  
Author's note: We apologize to anyone who might like Bulma but if we didn't kill her off then there really wouldn't have been a story. We hoped you enjoyed the story or what we have of it so far. And all of the insert characters background info will be explained either when they first pop up in the story or maybe even a little later on in the fic. Either way background info for the insert characters will be explained sooner or later. Please R+R. 


	2. Trunks is Back

Disclaimer: We do not own DragonBall Z yada yada yada you've heard this same routine all before, you get the picture. However we do own our original characters, and only one character will be described per chapter.  
  
Author's note: Akai is one of SelestialDemon's characters she made up for the sake of DBZ. Akai is a demon who escaped the imprisonment of hell, her mother was Saiyan and her father was mostly demon but part human. On the first episode of DBZ she washed up on Roshi's Island for the get-together thingie. she's rather gentle unless forced otherwise. Her and ChiChi don't get along all that well but after the Saiyan Saga ChiChi decided that since every child needed a home that Akai would become a Son. Akai has kept her past quite mysterious besides that she is four years older than Gohan (nine at the beginning of the series). She has blond hair and yellow eyes.  
  
As Trunks began to travel back to the past once more he thought about what had just happened; it had happened so fast he barely even knew if what happened was real or not. "Damn it what the hell happened back there?" "I remember seeing Goku, Vegeta, and the others; then Vegeta charged at me and then that girl, and I don't really remember anything after that". Trunks touched his head trying to remember all that happened, but winced when he did for he had received a direct blow to his head; Trunks blacked out because of the wound on the side of his head, which was now beginning to bleed.  
  
Akai leaned back against the wall. It had been one hour since Trunks had vanished, and she was getting bored. She looked over to see that Goku and Vegeta were arm wrestling. She sighed, "Men." She got up and wandered over. All the other men were watching intently as suddenly both Saiyans went super, both hoping to defeat the other. She tilted her head when Goku's arm began to inch backwards. Vegeta began to smirk triumphantly and he flared with aura and pushed his arm forward and Goku was flipped over the table. "I thought the table was gonna break." Krillin stared at Goku who was now sprawled on the floor. Akai yawned "I'm bored, and you know what, this spandex just isn't doing it for me, I'm going out. See ya all!" She waved as she began to walk out of the room. Vegeta smirked, "Why don't we all get out. It's not like anything here's that entertaining." He got up and began to walk to the door after Akai. "Well, sure, now that the chick in spandex is gone." Yamcha grumbled. "I heard that you pervert!!" Akai's voice rang through the room as she turned back into the room, hands on hips. Yamcha laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. Akai groaned, "You men are impossible." She spun back around and stomped outside.  
  
Akai walked into a small clothes store and was greeted by a kind looking man in a suit. "Good day ma'am, can I help you with anything?" He asked gleefully. "Not really." Akai answered sounding bored. She looked around and found some baggy black pants and a black T-shirt. "Hm." She looked at it and smirked, then walked into the dressing room. Once she was finished she began to walk out of the store. "Uh, excuse me, ma'am, you have to pay for that outfit." The man from before ran up to her. "Oh really?" She turned slowly, a small smirk on her face. "That so?" She raised her hand and planted it inches from his face. "I don't think so." There was a flash of light and an explosion and the store clerk was gone. A loud scream was heard and she turned to see a large woman holding a child was screaming and starting to run away when another blast came flying at her. "Heh, glad I tagged along." Yamcha stood on top of a building "But it is a pity you're out of your spandex." "Oh shut up." Akai glared at him then shot down a car, watching it swerve and light on fire. A large explosion was seen a few miles off, They both look to see Vegeta throwing blast after blast at numerous buildings and people. Akai grinned, "At least someone around here knows how to have fun!" She then turned and shot a blast at the building Yamcha was standing on. He yelped and she just laughed and continued to blow things up.  
  
"We just received this braking news a young man in a very strange machine has just landed in the middle of a road right here in Satan City!" "Can you tell us what happened here? It just appeared there out of nowhere. So what your saying is that this contraption just appeared here suddenly out of nowhere. Well folks you heard it hear live we are now going to show you a close up of the machine that just mysteriously appeared here." "Mom, mom! You gotta see this there's this strange machine that just appeared in the city and there's somebody in it!" "Let me see Trunks." Bulma rushed to the room where Trunks was watching TV.  
  
Bulma looked at the TV screen then shouted "its Trunks!" with that Bulma rushed out the door. "What! Mom what are you talking about I'm right here!" Trunks hollered at his mother, but he was too late Bulma was gone.  
  
Bulma arrived at the place where Mirai Trunks had landed. "Trunks, Trunks!" "Excuse me ma'am but you can't go in there" said a very large police officer. "Don't you dare tell me what I can or can't do! Now let me through!" "I'm sorry ma'am but I can't let you go in there." "Why you!" it looked as if Bulma was about to explode when "It's ok let her through" another officer came up and just gave Bulma clearance for absolutely no reason. "Ah thank you" Bulma was confused but thanked her anyway. "Don't worry about it" said the officer and then gave her a small smile. Bulma smiled and nodded, she then took off at a run to the Time Machine. "Trunks!" She yelled as she climbed up onto the machine. She quickly opened it and moved to her future son. "Oh god, he's hurt bad." She looked worriedly at him, the cut on the side of his head was still bleeding heavily. "Oh, Trunks, what happened to you?" She asked worriedly. She struggled to get him out of the machine and lifted him down. A murmur ran through the crowd. She stumbled and stopped. Trunks was a bit to heavy for her too carry and she didn't want to risk further injury. 'This is just great, I knew I should've brought Vegeta with me.' Bulma mentally bashed herself. "Here, I'll carry him to the nearest hospital." It was the policewoman from before. "If you could just carry him to my car, I have some things that would be more helpful at home." Bulma looked up at her thankfully. "Sure." The woman picked Trunks up gently and carried him to Bulma's car. "Thank you so much," Bulma said to the woman as she got into her car. "You've been really helpful." "It was my pleasure, just, get him home safely ok?" The woman smiled and waved as Bulma drove off.  
  
Bulma ran into the house and desperately searched for Vegeta, she needed someone that could carry Trunks in with out making the injury any worse than it already was. "Vegeta where are you I need you to do something for me!" Vegeta then emerged from his gravity room. "What is it onna, I'm in the middle of my training!" "I need you to carry Trunks inside he's hurt!" "What's wrong with the brat?" "I already told you Vegeta he's hurt!" "What the hell is going on!?" Chibi Trunks had heard their conversation and entered the room demanding to know what was happening. "Come I'll show you!" Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm and dragged him out to the car where Mirai Trunks was lying unconscious. "He's back" was all that Vegeta could muster. Chibi Trunks just stood there staring at this man who looked almost exactly like him. Vegeta then proceeded to carry Trunks inside while Bulma went to get a first aid kit. Vegeta was now bubbling with anger from the sight of his future son being hurt so badly; and he didn't have a clue what had done this to him. Bulma entered the room carrying the first aid kit. "How is he Vegeta?" Bulma asked with worry. "Well how does he look!? He's hurt!" Vegeta yelled, still enraged. Bulma just ignored Vegeta's outburst as she began to clean and bandage the wound on the side of Trunk's head. Chibi Trunks had just entered the room and was still quite curious to who this man was. "Okasan, who is this man?" asked chibi Trunks Bulma was at a loss for words but tried to explain in the best and easiest way possible "Um well Trunks I don't know how I'm going to explain this to you but this man is the future version of yourself." Chibi Trunks just stood there motionless, when all of a sudden. "Cool how many people get to meet their future selves? That is so cool!! Wait'll I tell Goten! Man he'll get so jealous! Ha!" Bulma stared in somewhat shock at her son's energetic response. "Well, he took that better than I expected." "Aw, whoa!" Chibi Trunks took off to get the phone to notify his friend about their current guest. "I give it an hour before everyone knows that Mirai Trunks is back," Vegeta stated. "I give it half the time," remarked Bulma. A low moan sounded from the youth and his eyes fluttered open. Bulma gasped. "Trunks! You're awake!" Trunks winced slightly as his mother's loud voice rang through his head.  
  
"MOM! MOM!! MOM!!!!" Trunks just called! And guess what! He says that his future self's there! Isn't it cool?!" An ecstatic Goten raced into the room. "Nani?!?" Gohan and Akai both leapt to their feet. Goten stared up at his older brother and stepsister. "What's wrong?" "Now Goten, I don't want you telling stories." ChiChi walked into the room. "But it's not a story! Trunks says it's true!" Goten furrowed his brows and looked up at his mother. Akai and Gohan both looked at each other and nodded. "He's here." Sarra said somewhat gravely. "And that can't mean anything good." "Maybe he just came to see us? He did it a few times when Goten and Trunks were little." Gohan said trying to stay on the plus side. "I don't think so. his power is low, he was pretty beat up." Sarra said.  
  
Back at Capsule Corp. Mirai Trunks was being interrogated by Vegeta. "Well brat what happened!?" exclaimed an infuriated Vegeta. Since Mirai Trunks had just awoken he was quite dazed, and the huge gash on the side of his forehead wasn't helping much. "Well?!?" He yelled his temper raising quickly. "Vegeta! He just woke up!" Bulma yelled rushing to fend off her husband. Vegeta snarled. "Oh Bulma! It seems we have someone to see you!" Mrs. Briefs' cheery voice rang into the room causing Trunks to wince in pain. The bubbly blond woman walked in followed by Gohan, Akai, Goten and Chibi Trunks. "Wow! Is that him? He sure does look like you! I wish I could meet my future self! WOW!" Goten yelled, much to Mirai Trunks' dismay as he held his head in pain. "Here, we stopped by Karin's and got some Senzu Beans." Akai pulled a small pouch from her pocket and pulled out a small green bean. Mirai Trunks then took it and ate it giving her a grateful look. "So are you gonna tell us what happened now!" Vegeta shouted. "Well aren't we impatient today" Gohan stated sarcastically. "Shut up brat before I bash your head I-" but before Vegeta could finish his sentence, he was hit on the head by Bulma. "So Trunks what happened to you anyway?" questioned Gohan. "I'd rather tell everyone at once, and even then it's not that simple most of it's a blur in the back of my mind."  
  
At this same time off in Other World, Son Goku was quickly eating large quantities of food to sooth the Saiyan hunger that was now waving over him. "Goku!" Kaio-sama shouted. Goku looked up from his food "What is it?" He asked noticing the worried expression on Kaio-sama's face. "There seems to be trouble on Earth. It appears that Mirai Trunks has returned from his timeline." Kaio-sama replied. "What?" Goku yelled. "And this time it isn't a friendly visit. I'm afraid the Earth may be in danger once again." Goku growled, "and I can't help either. damn it..." "KONICHIWA!!!" Kaio-sama and Goku both yelped and leapt into the air. They spun around to face a woman with blond hair and blue eyes. "Umi!" Goku gasped. "Don't do that, you nearly killed me..." "Goku," the woman said pointing to the halo floating above the man's head. "You're already dead." "Yeah. well." Goku sweat dropped scratching the back of his head. "So what's up, you two looked worried before I came up and uh scared you?" "Well Mirai Trunks is back and considering the reasons why he might be back, there's obviously a new threat to the Earth." Goku sighed. "The worst part is when he arrived he had been badly beaten, which can only mean one thing; this new enemy Mirai Trunks has discovered must be incredibly powerful. "Kaio-sama said his voice filled with worry. "I don't believe this!" Goku yelled, "I'm stuck here and I can't go and help my friends!" "Yes you can." Umi smiled mischievously at him. "What?!" Goku yelled.  
  
Well we hope you liked the actual first chapter of the fic, the other one was actually just a prologue. Please R+R. 


	3. Twists and Turns

Disclaimer: We do not own DragonBall Z yada, yada, yada you've heard this same routine all before, and you get the picture. However we do own our original characters.  
  
Author's note: Umi Shintaku Oken is one of my original characters. She is half angel and half (water) demon, her planet was destroyed I can't remember how many years ago by Majin Buu. She was the only angel to make it out of there with their life. She is reborn on Earth thousands of years later. She acts more demon than she should considering she's a halfling. In this fic she is 23 years old.  
  
"Technically, Umi is right Goku, there is a way for you to go back to Earth and help your friends, but the time limit is only for 24 Earth hours" stated Kaio-sama "But Kaio-sama that's such a short time I won't be able to do anything" Goku whined. "Your right Goku 24 hours isn't long enough, but I know a way to send you back for days on end." Umi proclaimed "But Umi that's impossible!" shouted Kaio-sama "Kaio-sama, have you already forgotten who I am?" Umi asked calmly, but anger could still be detected from her voice. "As well as the powers I possess?" "No, no it's just it may be impossible even for you to do what your thinking" Kaio-sama explained "Really, well I guess I have something to tell you." Umi shot bitterly "And that would be?" Kaio-sama questioned "That the pendants were never lost in the explosion, I had them this whole time." "What, over the thousands of years, you had them and you didn't tell anyone, but why?!" "Hmm no real reason" Umi stated bluntly "Ah thousands of years? Pendants? Explosion? What are you two talking about" Goku asked in bewilderment "Goku haven't you ever noticed anything different about Umi?" Kaio-sama questioned "No not really" Goku looked up at Kaio-sama quizzically. "Goku, Umi doesn't have a halo, don't you find that just a little strange" Kaio-sama pressed on. "Hmm no" Goku paused for thought then answered. "Umi's alive Goku!" Kaio-sama shouted exasperated. "But I thought only the dead were aloud in other world." Goku furrowed his brow and put a finger to his chin. Kaio-sama and Umi both let out a strange noise of exasperation and fell to the ground. Goku stared at them and blinked an extremely confused look on his face. "Eh Goku just take this" Umi said as she handed Goku a round disk with strange purple markings on it. "Just say kokoro and tell it where you want to go and what you want it to do for you; and you need to tell it pretty precise instructions, well I have to go now see ya!" Umi then took to the air; she then quickly vanished into thin air.  
  
Everyone had gathered at Dende's lookout so that Mirai Trunks could tell them just what happened in his timeline. "Is everyone here Gohan?" asked Akai "Ya everyone's here" Gohan nodded "K then lets get Trunks to tell us what happened" Akai sighed "Ah you mean your not gonna wait for your dad?" A voice rang from behind them Gohan and Akai turned around to see Goku standing behind them grinning. "Otosan!?" "Goku-san!?" Gohan and Sarra both exclaimed. Gohan and Akai each grabbed one of Goku's wrists and dragged him out to the main part of the lookout and both yelled, "look everyone it's Goku we don't know how, but it's Goku!" As soon as the word Goku was said, everyone rushed over to where Akai, Gohan and Goku were standing. Tears of Joy were streaming down Chi-Chi's face; Mirai Trunks, Yamcha, Teinshinhan, Chowzu, Piccolo, Krillin, Juuhachigou, Bulma, Dende, and Mr.Popo were all overjoyed to once again see there friend. Chibi Trunks and Goten though, were very confused at the site of yet another new face. Vegeta just stood there in awe. `How did Kakarot get back here? Err it must be some kind of trick'. At that Vegeta made his way over to Goku and gave him a firm punch in the gut. As Goku doubled over, Bulma began yelling at Vegeta. "Vegeta! Now what in hell did you go and do that for!?" Bulma screeched. "Idiots! Did it cross any of your feeble minds of how Kakarot got back here!? I mean he's still dead god damn it!" fumed Vegeta. "That's simple Vegeta" Goku said while he got up a little short of breath. "Well then explain dumb ass!" Vegeta demanded Goku then proceeded to pull out the strange disk, which had been given to him by Umi. "With this" Goku said cheerfully "Where'd you get it and what the hell is it!?" Vegeta questioned angrily furrowing his brows. "Well I really don't know what it is" Goku grinned pathetically and scratched the back of his head. "Then answer me this Kakarot, where the hell did you get it from?!" Goku paused for a moment to think about if he should tell them about Umi, then decided that it might be best that he kept quiet. "A friend gave it to me" Goku answered simply, hoping Vegeta wouldn't question him any further, when Goku heard a familiar voice. "So, now I'm just a friend am I?" Umi said a little sarcastically as she stepped out of the shadows. "Who the hell are you?" questioned Vegeta, as he shot her a death glare. "Umi!" Akai and Goku exclaimed. Akai ran over to Umi and nearly squished her in a hug, but was stopped when Umi held out her hand in motion to stop. Then she pointed to a strap resting on her shoulder: Akai knew then that she had something on her back that she didn't want squished. "I haven't seen you since high school!" Akai grinned cheerfully. "Yes, and I'm so sorry I haven't come to visit you, I've just been so busy and especially this past year." Umi apologized. "I'm just glad to see you again." "I'm real sorry to break up your little reunion, but doesn't Trunks have to tell us what happened in his timeline?" Juunanagou said as he stepped from the shadows. Most of the group gasped at the sight of Juunanagou; Chibi Trunks and Goten were confused at the amount of new faces; and Mirai Trunks let out a low growl, gripping his sword he charged yelling, "Die Android!" He was but a few feet away from slicing Juunanagou in half when Umi stepped right in the path of the blade forcing Trunks to stop inches from her face. "Why are you protecting him?!" Trunks yelled, but Umi just stood there, right in his path. Until a cry of an infant broke the silence. Krillin looked over at Juuhachigou who was sitting in the shadows with Marron, but she was still asleep. Umi slowly bent down and took off what she had on her back. It was a little boy with short messy raven black hair, and deep blue eyes. She began rocking the child back and forth trying to calm him. Akai slowly walked over to where Umi was, "Umi, he's so cute, but he isn't yours is he? "Yes he's mine; Akai this is Danko." "Aww, can I hold him? I promise not to drop him." Akai pleaded. Umi smiled and handed Danko to Akai. "I'm guessing by the color of his hair you're the father, Juunanagou?" Juunanagou gave a small smile and simple nod in reply to Sarra's question. Akai didn't seem to shocked by the news, but the others were speechless, especially Mirai Trunks. "Now I recognize you! You were that police officer that helped my when Trunks was injured!" Bulma pointed out. "Yup." "Alright, if we're done with the weird shit can we get back to the main reason we're here?" Vegeta spouted impatiently. "Yeah Trunks, tell us what happened." Goku said seriously. "Well Okasan was making replicas of you but when they woke up they killed her, and when I went to see what had happened they attacked me." "Though you were able to get to your time machine, weren't you Trunks" Gohan commented. "Yes, but I'm afraid of what they might be doing back in my own time."  
  
"I know your all having fun blowing up everything in sight, but I'm going to have to stop you for a few minutes" Krillin 2 said, making it sound more like a demand that a request. "Oh yeah, and who's going to stop us!?" Vegeta 2 snapped back. "No one, but Gohan found something you might be interested in." "Really, hmm I wonder what little brother found" Akai2 smirked. "Krillin, take us to him" Goku 2 ordered. The clones took to the air and flew to the other side of the city to where Gohan 2 was waiting. "It's about time" Gohan 2 snapped. "Well Gohan what'd you find?" Goku 2 asked. "This" Gohan 2 pointed to a steak of green light that was just hovering in the air. "What the hell is it!?" Vegeta 2 questioned. "It's a time rift, and if you can guess who caused it, then you should already know where it leads" Gohan 2 explained. At that, A smirk slowly appeared on each of the clones' faces as they realized what new power had just unexpectedly slipped into their grasp.  
  
Well we hope you liked it, please R+R. 


End file.
